Code Lyoko Second Gen: The Mysteries of XANA
by Michael's Fanfiction's Wooh
Summary: Ulrich and Yumi, and Odd and Emily have all had one kid but Jeremie and Aelita had two. Odd went through a divorce shortly after his son's birth and fought for his son's rights, gaining them quickly. The four kids became friends with another person and established a group like their parents once had. What happens when they decide to activate the supercomputer. Will XANA rise again?
1. Chapter 1: The Start of a New Year

I reached down to my lazily thrown around black shoe laces and began to tie up my tennis shoes. First day of school is today and I wanted to make sure everything great. Being in boarding school was hard enough so avoiding trouble was a key factor. I patted my hair down making sure it was neatly combed out of my eyes. I brushed off my blue t-shirt and cargo shorts and flopped on the bed looking over at Aiden. Aiden is my roommate, and my best friend. He is the one who supplied all of the things for our dorm. A nice mirror, a giant desk with a tall lamp and a Toshiba laptop, almost anything we needed his parents supplied it for us. The keys on the laptop were quickly pressed as Aiden's hand brushed over them, his eyes scanning everything he saw. He cleared his throat and looked away from the screen for a moment making eye contact with me.

"Richard, I want to go to that abandoned factory later," Aiden said as he rolled away from the computer desk grabbing a pair of Vans. He grabbed a hoodie and pulled it over his head. He ran his fingers back through his blonde hair, looking in the mirror with an expression saying, good enough.

"Why do you want to do that?" I said intrigued at the option. Kadic Academy had a giant old factory where work was done at long ago. I bet all that was in there now is scrap metal and trash, useless stuff that probably didn't matter. Not many kids really went there, even though it wasn't off limits

"Well, I guess it would be cool just to go look. It isn't off limits to the school or students so why not."

"I can use the same exact reasoning, so why would we go?"

"Okay, I honestly want to explore through it. Maybe we can find something neat. We can bring Jonathan, Jessica, and Marie. I am sure they wouldn't mind going," Aiden said. Jonathan, Marie, and Aiden were friends from birth, practically raised together. Jessica is his lovely sister, who is brilliant and smart, but not to Aiden's extent.

"Okay we'll go during lunch period but now we need to head off to class, like immediately," I said grabbing my green heavy-filled bag heading for the door. I stopped in front of it looking at Aiden putting his laptop in his bag and following to the door, closing the wall closet on the way. As I put my hand to the door knob, I began to hear a loud knock coming from the other side. I opened it to be surprised by Jonathan.

"You guys ready yet, I am pretty sure Mrs. Goldenberg wouldn't be happy for being late on the first day of sophomore year," Jessica said smiling brightly as she flipped her medium, blonde, straight hair out of her light brown eyes. She was wearing a nice casual purple dress with designer boots. Usually she wore comfy jeans and a t-shirt and a hoodie, but I guess she wanted to look really good for the first day, and if so she was surpassing it by far.

"Yeah, I am pretty sure she wants to see the kid who skipped a grade is in Algebra II, Chemistry, English II Advanced, World History Advanced, Computer and Technology IV Advanced, and knows Japanese, French, Spanish and English fluently," Jonathan said to Aiden wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Aiden is a brilliant kid of course; he doesn't even have to give that much effort to pass a class. We only see him is Physical Education, and Art. Other than that his classes are so advanced we couldn't make it to them. He didn't want to skip up to 11th grade like he could have so he just took some 11th grade classes just to look good for his diploma.

"You make me sound like a mad genius," Aiden said chuckling, "come on lets go to class. We can go somewhere for the extended lunch period we have," Aiden added.

"Well you are a mad genius little brother," Jessica said bumping into him gently. Aiden was the youngest of the group because of his skipping a grade. A group of 15 year olds added along with 14 years old. We didn't mind though, he kept the group interesting.

"Where is Marie?" I asked quickly before Jonathan and Jessica had time for questions.

"She already went to first period, she said she would meet us there eventually," Jessica let out, "let's go now," she finished as she began walking down the hallway.

If they hall monitors saw us together they would have a fit. They treat us like we are a troublesome group but we aren't so we didn't understand how we got the peculiar name. Jonathan pushed his brown hair across his forehead making it cover everything above the bottom of eyebrows. He was unusually tall and had bright green eyes just like his mother, well the photo we saw of her anyway. I made my way down the hallway following her footsteps out of the dorm rooms. It was a cloudy day today, like no other, I was almost positive it would rain. But the weather predictions said that today should be almost perfect without a cloud in sight. I never understood weather in the first place so I am pretty sure mistakes could be made.

I walked into the brightly lit classroom and took a seat in the back of the classroom. The science tables were updated, fresh with their own heaters and sinks and new marbled counter tops. As everyone settled down in the classroom, Marie walked in. She must have not been in here and doing something else, nothing that I was too interested in though. She walked to the seat beside me and climbed up on to dropping her sky blue bag on the ground.

"How have you been Marie?" I asked smiling at her.

She flipped her dark brown wavy hair behind her letting it run down her back. "I have been good actually; I heard Aiden wants to go to the abandoned factory and, explore it I am guessing?"

"Yeah, he wants to go see something. I have a feeling he found something on that laptop of his, maybe a story from Jeremie, his dad," I replied.

"Agreed, I know his dad; our dads have been friends for years. Anyways, I got in Advanced Archery this year. I was surprised. I heard Jessica is in Advanced Color Guard, and Jonathan is in Advanced Powerlifting. Are there any extracurricular activities that you are participating in this year?"

"I am sticking with the Art Club and Advanced Art. We did a lot of work last year to get in these advanced classes it usually takes people a lot more time than it would take us," I loved to draw but I wasn't a very athletic person. People called me a nerd for it but with the way how Aiden did all of that computer tech stuff, there is no way I am the nerd.

"Everyone quiet down while I call roll," Mrs. Goldenberg said as she grabbed the brown clipboard off her science table. She began scrolling through the names as I tuned her out listening for the names that I wanted to hear.

"Belpois, Aiden and Jessica," she yelled out. "Present," they said in unison springing their hands in the air. "I heard a lot about you two, son of Jeremie and Aelita, you guys must be geniuses."

After a couple of more names I heard, "Della Robbia, Jonathan," as Jonathan lifted his hand. "Your father, Odd, is a trouble maker, we'll see about you."

"Richard Jones," I lifted my hand in the air as a response to my name quickly.

"Marie Stern," "Here," Marie said quickly. "Yumi was an excellent student, your father was a bit spacey though," she said as she dropped the clipboard on her desk

She began talking giving us a lecture about the do's and don'ts of her classroom; you know the typical first day thing that teachers are required to do. Promising you lies and stuff that is going to happen during the year that doesn't happen. The rest of the day stayed the same until lunch came.

I walked out of the classroom standing beside the door until I could detect the rest of the gang. Several freshman ran out of there classes rushing to the cafeteria as quick as they could. I had a feeling that we were going to ditch Phys Ed next hour but Coach James wouldn't really mind. As the hallways began to empty I began noticing the familiar faces heading outside. I grabbed my bag off the ground and sped walk to the end of the hall way catching Aiden by his bag trying to get him to acknowledge me.

"Oh, hey, we are heading to the old factory right now," Aiden said as he led us to a woods trail.

"Why are you going that way, isn't it on the other side of the campus," I said pointing over at the artificial island the abandoned factory was on.

"We're taking the sewer path there. I am sure that way we wouldn't cause any sorts of suspicion," Marie added on before Aiden could speak.

"Wait, we're missing lunch, I am hungry though!" Jonathan yelled.

"You definitely are your father's child," Marie chuckled.

Aiden nodded his head, giggling along, and began starting a light jog entering into the woods line. The woods around Kadic Academy were very thin and spacious, not like a thick rainforest. The lawn workers cleared most of it out so the Academy didn't have to be worried about the animals that were quite harmful and liked that sort of habitat. After a while of jogging we reached a clearing and in the middle there was a sewer cap Aiden ran and lifted it slightly moving it over so he could climb down. He waved his hand signaling us to come down. After the others slowly made their way down the ladder I followed. As I was going down I slid the lid back shut so no one knew anyone had come here. Once we reached the bottom of the ladder they had an assortment of scooters and skateboards. Aiden and I grabbed the scooters quickly and the others picked up the skateboards.

"Follow me, I have done this before," Aiden said as he pushed his left foot out giving the scooter some speed. We all followed him going through the many tunnels of the sewer beside the green dirty water. After about 4 minutes we reached an end with another ladder; Aiden dropped the scooter and began climbing up. We followed his signal and were amazed at what we saw when he opened the lid.

As we came out the sewers we were on the bridge leading to the factory. All the rumors about this old building quickly ran to my head about it being a torture place and infections of rats and etc. Aiden ran down the bridge to the garage entrance of the factory and grabbed a rope swinging down to the bottom. Jonathan's mouth dropped, "You are telling me nerdy Aiden is doing all of this exercise. I must be in a dream."

We ran through the garage grabbing the ropes swinging down to the bottom landing in front of a giant rusty elevator.

He walked into the elevator and punched in a code waiting on us to enter before he pressed the activation button. He slammed the down button and pressed 3. The old elevator doors creaked and squeaked and loudly began slamming closed and locking on the outside.

"How do you know all of this?" Jessica asked after finally breaking down, "It sounds like the stories dad told us about a Supercomputer or something."

"Well that is exactly it, our dad used to tell me stories about him and his friends and how they went to the old factory and went to this place called Lyoko. I found some of his notes in his bag one day and it all looked real. So I tried it out another day and I saw the computer but I didn't touch it. And I want to send you guys to Lyoko so I can be like my dad."

"What is Lyoko?" I asked.


	2. Chapter 2: The World of Lyoko

"Lyoko is a virtual world where my mother was trapped on till she found out the history of her life. I know it sounds crazy but if you see the scanners and the supercomputer you will be amazed. I mean I have high hopes but I am not even sure I believe it yet." Aiden confirmed as the elevator started moving down.

"I mean, I-I will believe you this time, but it this is all really hard to believe. You are saying that you mom, Aelita, was stuck in a vi-virtual world? I mean I remember Mom and Dad saying stories about it, but-but it was fake right?" Marie stuttered.

"She is making a point here, this all sounds like mumbo jumbo. Mom was stuck in a computer? In a virtual world, that's a lot to swallow. I have faith in you though brother," Jessica said looking down.

Jonathan quickly added, "Your parents, Marie's parents and my dad are really good friends, and I even thought this was all fake. Just simple stories they made."

I nodded along with them. What else could I add? Aiden's and Jessica's parents are Aelita and Jeremie Belpois, Marie's are Ulrich and Yumi Stern, and Jonathan's are Odd and Emily, but his parents got divorced early on but Odd kept Jonathan. Jonathan has a picture of his mom and that's it. We never really asked about it because of the emotions it might bring out. The elevator came to a stop and the doors began unlocking and slowly opened, and what stood in front of us was unbelievable. It looked like the bottom of a wedding cake but with several wires swirling out of it going up to the upper levels. Aiden exited the elevator reaching out his hand to the bottom structure. Another cylinder rose highly out the middle of the base. A switch popped out in front of Aiden's hand and he quickly grabbed it with both of his hands.

"I'll quote my father on this one, I hope I don't regret this," he whispered as he pulled the lever down. The structure let out a blinding light, blowing Aiden backwards. I threw my hands over my eyes, blocking the powerful light.

"What is happening?" Jonathan yelled. The light began to dim down, letting our eyes open freely once again.  
"I activated the supercomputer. Come up to the computer room and I can slowly start explaining what is going on okay?" Aiden said as he walked into the elevator typing in another code and slamming the up button.

"Lyoko is a virtual world that you can send real life people to with a program called virtualization. In Lyoko your natural talents are usually enhanced and you are equipped with weapons. In Lyoko there is a virus called X.A.N.A. who wants to do what all villains want to do, try to take over the world."

"So we play this video game and fight him?" Jonathan asked, "Sounds great!"

"Yes, well no. You'll see just come on," Aiden replied as the elevator made the loud noises opening up into an even more unbelievable room. There was a giant computer attached to the ceiling reaching down in front of a chair. The top looked like it could make the monitor revolve. I looked up seeing more of the huge wires moving along the ceiling going down the wall into a hole in the ground. Most likely they were connected to the stacked electronic cake. We all moved closer to the computer, Aiden taking a seat. The computer monitor had a main screen, surrounded by three different screens to the right, left, and top. He typed in several commands with various windows popping up. Jessica was right, it looked like mumbo jumbo, crazy mumbo jumbo but I didn't comment. Jessica was peering over Aiden's shoulder, seeming as she was understood every single component and factor of the equations.

"So, what is happening right now?" Jonathan asked with a dumb expression on his face.

"Seems as if Lyoko and all the stories were true, everything our parents told us wasn't a lie." Jessica said in awe.

"Let's virtualize you guys!" Aiden yelled in excitement.

"Do you even know how to work that thing," Jonathan said sarcastically, sneering at Aiden. Aiden had a thing for proving people wrong and guess who just tested it.

"That's like asking you do you know how to eat. Now climb down the ladder over in the corner, you should be in front of four pods or scanners. I want you to wait for my mark."

"Four? The system said there were only three scanners available," Jessica said. Maybe she was just as smart as Aiden. Only thing I knew is that Aelita and Jeremy created two brain monsters.

"There is a hidden one between one and three," he punched in a couple of codes and the computer chimed in response, "There, it is activated."

"Sounds simple enough," Jonathan said charging for the ladder. I didn't mind trying it; I mean I have no background information like they did. But I practically knew a lot from the stories I heard them whisper about in Kindergarten to 3rd grade. I scratched my head following Jonathan, not commenting on anything moving with the flow.

"No questions Richard?" Aiden asked quickly.

"Maybe afterwards," I said smiling, waving a peace sign at him.

As Jonathan got near the bottom of the ladder, I followed after him. In the room stood 4 open pods emitting a yellow hue to the dark room. We all stood in front of one scanner waiting for further instruction. This seemed like a Sci-Fi movie, but it didn't have a spaceship. That would be cool. I mean who doesn't want a flying saucer?

"Step into the scanner the front of your body pointing like you are walking out," Aiden's voice said coming through an intercom. We mimicked his exact move looking all at each other. We gave our signature peace signs wave and they scanner doors slammed shut.

"Transfer Jessica, Transfer Jonathan, Transfer Natalie, Transfer Richard," I heard Aiden's voice from a far. My hair began to float up as if I were underwater. The yellow dimmed lights began to increase becoming slightly stronger.

"Scanner Jessica, Scanner Jonathan, Scanner Natalie, Scanner Richard," My body began to float up and down as the inner lining of the scanner began rotating around me. My feet touched the ground and my hair relaxed but the lights got even brighter.

"Virtualization," My head flew back, blowing my hair up in the air hardly and it felt as if my body disappeared. I felt like I had a mind but no body, a mind thinking that I just killed myself. I slowly felt myself reanimating from head to toe, feeling a falling sensation. No wait, I was falling.

"_Clunk!"_ I looked around to see the others flat on their butts also.

"Virtualization feels weird," I said out loud with a quick response of nods. I stood up scanning my surrounding area. It looked like a forest high of the ground with several manipulating trails. I looked over the edge and saw an ocean below us well several trees starting from slightly above them stretching high into the sky. The green paths didn't have leaves and thorns covering the floor but you could tell the model was supposed to be a forest. Not a great one at least.

"Welcome to Lyoko!" Aiden's voice sounded off from the sky.

"Lyoko, this is it?" Jessica said looking the air, "It is amazing!" she said in awe. She never ceased to be amazed. I gave her body and up and down glance seeing she was wearing bright red body suit with many accessories. The neon purple belt held some sort of fat knife I assume and the stop had a shoulder strap hold a half sword/dagger. Her pretty blonde straight hair was pulled up into a long high pony tail swinging around as she moved, looking at her out. She had on purple boots, ones for running though, almost skin tight running up passing her calf. The body suit ran down her arms followed by work out gloves matching the purple and red suit.

"This is cool!" Jonathan yelled. His body outfit was completely grey with an electricity symbol on his chest. On his bag was a huge case going all the way down from the top of his back to the bottom of his calf if going straight down. He reached back, grabbing the handle of the huge sword that had to weigh a ton, sliding it out of the case slowly. He held it in front of him with ease, swinging it around like a feather. The sword was about as thick as half my body, so there is no way he should be able to carry it.

Marie turned around looking at her body suit. On her back stood an ultimate bow and arrow with red dot sight, and metal arrows. Her body suit was sky blue with arm guards and finger tabs to help with her arching. I guess even in the digital world you have to worry about safety. Even though they gave Jonathan a 200 pound sword that could possibly break his back out of place.

I looked down to my suit and it was a dark blue, with light blue lines running completely through it. All the lines came from a center circle in my chest which seemed as if it was pumping energy throughout my body. Great, I was Iron Man. I looked around my body for a weapon but there was nothing. I am officially the suckiest on here already. Isn't that perfect?


	3. Chapter 3: Into Lyoko

**Okay I know everyone is expecting a character swap soon enough. Well there will be one next chapter. I am not sure what character I will go to but soon enough it will be one okay! Now you can continue reading your regularly schedule program.**

"Well here is Lyoko for you. You guys mess around and fight each other for now. But whatever you do, don't make direct contact. You don't want to lose life points in case X.A.N.A.'s monsters show up," Aiden said from the sky.

"Whatever you say brother," Jessica said to the sky pulling fat knife off of her belt. She threw it in the air like a Color Guard Rifle, doing a perfect lateral toss. It extended out into a high tech metal spear, about as long as Jonathan's super sword. She caught it in the dead middle pointing it at Marie. Marie reached to her back grabbing the bow. On her waist hung a sky blue sheath, holding a collection of various arrows. She quickly snatched one out of it, as the end began jolting with voltage and electrical movement. She drew the arrow back in the bow aiming for a short second a releasing at Jessica. Jessica quickly twirled her spear around in circles, catching the arrow and sending it into the ground.

"Really, so you really want to play that game with me? I don't think so!" Jessica yelled charging for Marie, as Marie tried to distance herself away.

"Aaahhhhhhhhh!" I turned to see Jonathan charging at me with the giant sword in his hand. I looked around me, checking for a weapon again, making sure I didn't drop it. By the time I looked back up Jonathan was right in front of me. I ducked to the ground covering my head with my palms pointed to the sky and closing my eyes. I heard the sword clash with something but it wasn't me, but I continually heard a humming noise. I opened my eyes slightly, afraid of what I might see. There was a shield of green energy in a dome shape surrounding me. I stood up dropping my hands but they force field dome refused to go away. I took to steps to the side and the dome followed. I turned around in a circle noticing that I was in the dead center.

_I am in the dead center. Meaning the energy comes from the center, _I said to myself looking at the circle from my chest. Imagination is a key factor for stuff like this right? Well I hope it is, I imagined the energy coming back into my body and soon enough the force field broke. Okay, I can make a shield, big deal.

"You may be able to defend but you can't attack back!" he yelled again throwing the giant sword at me. I pointed my hands outward and imagined the force field coming back. Instead energy began circulating around my hands creating two swirling energy balls. They quickly shot off my hands, connecting with sword and sending it down with loud patters.

"So I guess I am not the weak one anymore," I said sarcastically to Jonathan. I charged up another two more energy balls in my hands, pushing them together making one twice the size. I think I will call them Power Fields. I pointed it at Jonathan waiting to see his reaction. He looked calm and peaceful without a worry, which put doubt all over my face. He reached out his hand and electric currents shot of them, touching the sword handle and seemed to magnetically attract back to his hands, which explains the electric symbol and his chest. His sword began to get the electric currents charging threw it as it began to glow from the base all the way up to the top. He swung the sword dramatically and a charged electric wave came, flying at me.

"Field Open," I shouted, not even know what I was saying. It was like something took control of my body forcing me to say that. The power field in my hand went back into my body and my chest buffed out surrounding me with the shield dome again. As the electric wave slammed into the shield, I flew back and the shield cracked open, as the energy ran back into my body.

"Okay guys calm down," I heard Aiden's voice say. I looked over to Marie and Jessica, but Marie was moving at blazing speeds. Eventually Marie stopped, putting her hands on her knees breathing heavily.

"I may have super speed, but I only can use it for so long," She said gasping for air, "My bow and arrows are amazing though! Even my accuracy is better!"

"I just have the power of energy," I said smiling, "I am an energy being!"

"I have electricity powers, and the huge sword can charge up a giant blast after a while," Jonathan said jumping around.

"Well I have this spear that shrinks down to fit on my belt, and this half sword on my back. I feel more flexible than usual but I don't think I have a special ability like you guys," Jessica said.

"You didn't feel anything weird and or abnormal?" Marie questioned.

"We'll every once in a while, if I was completely still, I felt as if I could hear your thoughts. That's how I knew how to counter your arrows." Jessica immobilized herself and closed her eyes. Her body began to glow with a white and Marie gasped.

"I can hear here in my mind. And she can hear my thoughts!" Marie was in shock at the power. I mean that was pretty cool I have to admit. She started to move and her body stopped glowing.

"I guess it could be convenient somehow," she said smiling. She put her hand on the ground of the digital forest path and closed her eyes. Maybe she was trying to read the Forest's mind.

"X.A.N.A., he is awake. He just activated a tower in the Ice sector," she said to the sky.

"Jessica, you must have the keys to Lyoko, you must get to that tower. There is a way tower that leads to the Ice sector about 2 miles to the southeast," Aiden informed us.

"And we have to walk? I have a 200 pound sword on my back, hello?" Jonathan complained almost immediately. I mean it was a far walk. And I guess X.A.N.A. needed to be stopped.

"I found some vehicles on here. I named them the Hoverboard, the Hoverwing, and the Hoverbike. I customized them to wear it will match the user's outfit. Richard, on your belt there should be a circle on the front. My systems say that it is your vehicle. I am not sure how it works, but you need to find out fast, _te entiendo?"_

"What were the last few words?" I said. Sounded like Spanish, I already had luck to pass that class, so I don't want to go back.

"It means do you understand," Marie said with a smirk on her face. I pulled the white tiny metal circle off my belt which I thought was a belt buckle. I threw it on the ground and it increased in size till it was about enough to stand on. I stared at it for a while and nothing happened. I started to hear the sound of something being virtualized and turned around to see the others vehicles appear. A sky blue floating skateboard showed up, hovering in place until Marie jumped on it. She balanced herself and began to fly around on it like it was nothing. Well she had a two handed weapon, so having a no headed vehicle was perfect. A motorcycle with only on wheel in the dead middle was balancing in front of Jonathan, matching his grey outfit perfectly. He jumped on it, riding down they trails of the Forest Sector. He revved the engine and the jets picked up, as he slowly lifted off the ground.

"Bikes aren't supposed to fly!" He yelled.

"And virtual worlds aren't supposed to exist," Jessica said sarcastically.

In front of her stood a purple and red scooter like vehicle with a very wide base. She jumped up on the center and made her spear shrink down to the fat knife, hooking it to her utility belt. She put her hand on the handles and soared of into the sky. The vehicle made a humming noise as it continually moved.

"_Imagination is key factor for things like this right?"_ I heard myself say in my head. I imagined the disc floating around in circles around me and opened my eyes quickly afterwards. The disc was glowing green and doing the various tricks that I thought of. I jumped high in the air imagining the metal disk landing under my feet and it quickly did. I looked around and saw the others heading southwest towards the Hay Tower, I think that's what it is called. I followed after them. I might actually get to meet X.A.N.A., this should be fun.


End file.
